minecraftstorymodefandomcom-20200223-history
User blog:EnderDragonCrystal/MCSM The Prequel Chapter 7: Till Death Do Us Part. (Full Episode.)
"Why hello there, Sebastian." Ender said to Sebastian. "Don't you hello me! This time I won't let you guys escape!" Sebastian responded. The Dinosaurs now had their attention on him, they looked at him and did not even BLINK. "You and what army?" Georgia asked him. Sebastian chuckled and laughed maniacally. "MY ARMY, GET OVER HERE BOYS." He yelled. Then, coming from behind Sebastian, about 30-40 people swarmed behind him, he outnumbered the others greatly. "You see, after I fell into the canyon, I gathered every remaining person I could find in this miserable wasteland, now I outnumber you guys." Sebastian explained "Well... Technically, you kind of forced everybody to join..." A male said to him. Sebastian angrily smacked him. "SHUT YOUR MOUTH CHARLES." He said. Charles fell back from the hit, 3 guys came to his aid, one of them wore a shirt with a Calico Cat on it, another wore a shirt with a wolf on it, and the third wore a white shirt with suspenders. "Not cool dude." Peace said to him. "OH SHUT UP! WOLF! WINS! CHARLES! JESSE M! ORDER THE OTHERS TO ATTACK." Sebastian yelled. "But, we don't want them to die." Jesse M responded. "I DONT CARE." Sebastain yelled. And with that, Sebastian and his team attacked the group, the dinosaurs then charged as well, eating people left and right. "RUN!" Jesse yelled to the others. "No, I'm tired of running, today we FIGHT!" The Lever yelled. And with that, they drew their swords and charged. "MADDOX, SET UP THE CANNON." Sebastian yelled. Sebastian's teammate Maddox then got on top of a Triceratops skull, placed a fence piece on it, placed a dispenser on the fence piece, added a lever to the dispenser, and started firing arrows at the group and the dinosaurs. Order, Ender, YouTube and Peace deflected the arrows back, some of them hit people, some of them did not. "ENDER WATCH OUT!" Becky yelled. A guy from Sebastian's side then tried to cut his head off, but Ender was quick to react and ducked down, he then sliced the guy in half, he disappeared into a puff of smoke. "GEORGIA, LOOK OUT." The Lever shouted, fighting 5 people at once! Georgia looked up, one of the dinosaurs almost stepped on her, but Order pushed her out of the way. "Really Georgia, that's the second time I've had to save you from that exact same Dinosaur!" Order scoffed. "Sorry..." Georgia responded. They looked around, most of Sebastian's team was too weak against the others, but 4 of his team members, did not attack them, it was weird. "UUUUUUUUGGGGHHHH AARON GET THE TNT" Sebastian screamed BEYOND the top of his lungs. Then a guy with ragged clothes grabbed a Flint and Steel, and a block of TNT, and charged at the group. He then lit the TNT, and threw it at them... "NO" Ocelot shouted, she then deflected the TNT with her sword, it smacked Aaron in the chest, and he went flying. The TNT then exploded in a nearby skeleton, and flying out from the skeleton was at LEAST one million of the PsychoParrots, and they were flying toward them fast. "Not these things again..." Peace groaned. The Parrots attacked, they caught members of Sebastain's teammates left and right and aggressively ate them, like piranhas. "GUYS, MOVE!" Order shouted, her sword brandished. Everyone got out of Order's sword range as she sliced several parrots in half, the parrots still attacked members of Sebastian's team, at least 5 per second. The Dinosaurs then shot their long tounges out, catching the parrots like flies, and they caught some of Sebastian's team members as well. Then one of the dinosaurs, the same that Order stabbed in the eye, attacked her. "HELP." Order shouted, she was cornered by the creature, it opened its mouth when suddenly... The ground started to crack. And it cracked fast. There was no escaping it, and within SECONDS everyone, except for the parrots fell into a large hole. Then they landed in a cave, the cave was beautiful it was a stone cave, just like the kinds that are found in the overworld, but this cave had a distinguishable feature, it had THOUSANDS of brightly coloured glowing gems! "I DIDNT SAY TO STOP, KEEP FIGHTING." Sebastian shouted. Then it happened... Almost exactly like what happened in the canyon, except this place had no vines to grab... One of the cave's ledges broke, the sound of screams and bellows in fear could be heard as Sebastian's team members, one of the dinosaurs, The Lever, Peace, Order, Ocelot, Jesse, and YouTube fell into the deep dark ravine, the only light source was those crystals, which were still giving off that glow. "GRAAAAAAAH" Sebastian shouted as he tried to stab Ender, but Ender was quick to react, he caught Sebastian's sword in his 2 swords, and eventually overpowered him and threw his sword into the ravine. "Seriously Sebastian, enough is enough." Georgia told him. "IT WILL NEVER BE ENOUGH UNTIL I KNOW ALL OF YOU ARE DEAD." Sebastian shouted. He was about to punch Georgia when suddenly, the second dinosaur fell down what was left of the ledge, Sebastian tried to avoid it, but the dinosaur smacked Sebastian with it's tail and he fell into the ravine. The Dinosaur then landed on a small ledge that was about 20 feet below the ledge everyone was standing on. Then the dinosaur shot its long snake like tounge out of its mouth like a frog, the tounge then wrapped around Becky like the world's largest Python constricting a Capybara. "HELP!" She shouted. Ender and Georgia then ran over to Becky and tried to help, Georgia kept her on the ledge while Ender tried to cut the tounge with his sword, but the tounge was too strong as after about 50 seconds of sawing there wasn't even a dent in the tounge! "Just leave guys, win this for us, we'll see each other again anyway." Becky told them. They didn't listen, they tried to pull her up, but the dinosaur was too heavy, and eventually, they all fell into the ravine. They couldn't see the bottom, and as they went into a big cloud of dust, they all went black... To be continued? Category:Blog posts